grand_theft_auto_vifandomcom-20200214-history
Missions in GTA VI
These are the missions given to the protagonist of GTA VI 2014 Chapter I All Ending Protagonists: Michael, Franklin and Steve Haines Opening Missions: Michael and Franklin - Drive Franklin to Vinewood Hills and then Michael's mansion, where you will be contacted by mafia boss Henry Deus. (Unlock Michael and Franklin as playable characters) Los Santos premier - Tour Los Santos Richards Majestics - Pick-up your family and then attend a interview in Vinewood Plaza. (Michael only) Agent Haines - Drive to Grove Street and apprehend Ballas Leader Harold Kane Lector. (Unlock Steve as a playable character) Fast and Furious - Race both Lamar and Hao in a street race. Henry Deus: Protagonist: Michael De Santa Mile High Club - Pick up some weapons for Henry in order to provide backup for him in London, England and then meet up with Franklin in Michael's mansion. Safehouse - Go to the safehouse near East Los Santos, where you can make the exchange for drugs where you can ship them to Deus. Ascension - Pick up Franklin and then go to the airport to fly from Los Santos to London England. Protagonist: Franklin Clinton Fear the Repo - Repossess a car Hooked Up - Tow a utility truck from the construction site Heavy Duty - meet up with Michael and the ending characters and then kill Jacob Manson. Dave Norton: Protagonist: Steve Haines Persona Non Grata - Apprehend Cartel drug dealer Menendez and send him to the LSPD Police headquarters to take him in for questioning Black Tuesday - Take Menendez to the FIB Headquarters and have him interrogated. Hunter Killer - Assassinate Triads leader Huang Lee under orders from FIB Director. Courier Service - Travel to London, England to search for Michael and Franklin. London: New City, Same Life - Tour London (Michael, Franklin and Steve) Protagonist: Michael The Exchange - Pick Franklin and then make the weapons deal to the British Mafia. Mr Bellic - Meet Niko Bellic. (Unlock Niko Bellic as a playable character) Family Buisness - survive the attack from Backe's gangsters Niko Bellic Protagonists - Michael, Franklin, Steve and Niko Bellic. Protagonist - Niko Bellic Bellic Industries - Pick up Little Jacob from the Airport. Franchising the Enterprise - Meet with the press and mayor of London City. It's Your Funeral - Drive Little Jacob to a meeting with the London Triads. Protagonist: Michael De Santa Package Day - Deliever the drugs to Tobias Backle. Protagonist: Franklin Clinton The Deal - Meet with Little Jacob and then go to the warehouse to meet with Pacco Diaz. Protagonist: Steve Haines Shock and Awe - Assassinate Tobias Backe. Reunion - Meet up with Michael, Franklin and Niko. Road to Liberty - Escape the remnants of Backe's thugs and head to the airport. Liberty City Liberty City Stories - Tour Liberty City. Abarca Family - Meet Mafia boss Donatello Abarca and right hand Bonnie Abarca to exchange the weapons to them (Unlock Don and Bonnie as playable characters). Protagonists: Don and Bonnie Massioniate 09 - Pick up Michael and drive him to the night club (Don only) Slician Gambit - Go to the street near Bohan and kill Antonio Slician (Don only) Shock and Awe - Kidnap Yusif Amir and bring him to Don (Bonnie only) The Price is Right - Kill Phil Bell (Don only)